A Shocking Revelation
by Sakusha
Summary: Duo makes a discovery not all the boys are happy with. Although shocking, it may not be entirely untrue.Renamed. Reworked.


Sakusha - waves Hiya! This is my first GW fic. I have been on a Weiss trend for some time, and I thought I'd give my boys a rest and torture someone else for a while.

Ken – Whew!

Youji- Think she'll forget about us?

Omi- Not likely! She promised me a lemon and I WILL get what I want! evil grin

Aya- sweatdrops I take it he _wants_ quite a bit.

Youji -You have NO idea. Energizer bunny hath competition.

Duo- Well, if she sucks, you get her back!

Sakusha- Hey!pout

Insert disclaimer here

* * *

****

**A Shocking Revelation**

Duo sat frozen at the computer, monitor glaring at his unblinking eyes, mission forgotten for the moment. He read and reread and still couldn't digest this... this...what the hell was he reading?

Behind him he felt presences, but didn't turn knowing it to be Heero. He couldn't have turned even if he had wanted to, he was still having trouble just breathing. Who in the world wrote this? Why did they think....?

"Baka!" Duo could hear the glare in Heero's voice.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Heero continued his impatient rambling, "We have work to do. If you're not going to finish it then let me in." Heero nudged Duo out of the way.

Now, under normal circumstances Duo would have never given up the computer so easily, but being in complete and utter shock at his findings he found himself complying with Heero's wishes without question. It was only _after_ Heero had taken up his empty seat that Duo realized Heero was about to make the same discovery as himself. Duo _really _wanted to be somewhere else at that moment, like maybe an OZ prison cell perhaps? His quick getaway consisted of a whole two strides towards the door before Heero made some rather disconcerting sounds, much like a cat would make chocking on a hair ball.

"What the..." Heero trailed off, apparently just as baffled as Duo had been. Duo stopped walking then because he just knew he was not going to escape this no matter how far he ran.

Heero sputtered and gasped. Then he got mad. "Fuck!"

Duo took a deep breath and turned back to face Heero. "Apparently we do THAT quite often." He quipped.  
  
Heero gave him a horrified look over his shoulder. "I ... we..." Heero huffed not able to put two words together and turned back to the computer. He tapped the keyboard a few times and it brought up more of the offending material. "My God, there's no end!" Heero typed furiously at the keys now as Duo came up behind him.

"C'mon now man, its not that bad is it? I mean, really.... it could be _worse_." Duo had come back to his normal cheerful self, if only to head off the volcano that was about to erupt.

"Worse? _WORSE_? What could possibly be worse than this...this...." Heero couldn't even complete his sentence. "Where in the world would they even get an idea like that? You? Me and _you_?"

Duo made a face. "Hey, I'm not so bad am I?

Heero ignored Duo and kept going on, "Trowa and Quatre. Wufei and..."

"Me and what?" Wufei scowled from the doorway.

"Nothing." Duo answered a little too quickly. Duo put himself deliberately between Wufie and the monitor, trying to obstruct Wufie's view. Of course this only served to insight Wufei's curiosity, and so he strode across the room.

"Um, hey Wu-man, could ya ..." Duo tried to get Wufei's attention on himself, but was pushed aside as Wufie took Duo's place right behind Heero.

"Maxwell, just what are you trying to cover up? If I find out that you...." His voice trailed off as he read over Heero's shoulder. Heero, intent on showing the worst of the damage opened a couple of other windows, all with the same damning material. At this, Wufei's eyes came close to popping right out of his head.

"I'm GAY??" He cried incredulously.

That announcement was shouted as Trowa and Quatre choose to make their presence known. Quatre stood in the door looking a little shocked at the announcement, while Trowa made his way into the room with just a hint of a smirk.

"You are?" Quatre asked innocently.

_Oh, if only looks could kill. _

"I. Was. Married." Wufei said with a deathly quietness, his eyes daring anyone to question.

"I hear gay people get married all the time, Fu-Fu." Duo never could stop a barb.

_Welcome to Mt. St. Helens._

Wufei lunged at Duo. Duo took refuge behind Trowa and Heero tackled Wufei to the ground in as effort to prolong Duo's life.

"Uh, guys..." Quatre was at a loss on the situation, "What's going on?"

Duo chose that moment to peak out from behind Trowa and grinned, "Didn't you know, Q-man? Were all gay and we've been _very_ naughty."

Trowa slowly turned, arms crossed, to look intently at Duo. Of course Duo's grin only got wider.

Wufei took the momentary lapse to renew his plight to dismember the prankster, which only led to him and Heero to be caught up in some type of pretzel position formally only possible while playing Twister.

Heero was left panting from exertion and Wufei was trying to wiggle out from underneath Heero, all while keeping his arms intact. They were more or less at a draw for the time being.

Duo was easily amused by this of course. "Hey Heero, did'ja get that position from page two or page three?"

"Keep that up," Heero warned, "And I will let him go, and we can see how long it takes for him to wrap that braid around your scrawny little neck."

In between the banter, Trowa had taken up a place by the computer and was reading various pages of the offending documents. He said not a word, only turned to give Quatre an odd expression.

Quatre of coarse, not being able to see what had caused the commotion in the first place, raised an eyebrow at the whole matter.

"Who wrote these?" Trowa finally found his voice.

"I dunno. No one. Everyone. There's so much of it. They even have whole archives devoted to the matter." Heero grunted, still struggling with Wufei, and beginning to loose his grip.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Quatre asked walking across the room to stand near Trowa.

"There are stories. On the net. About us. All of us." Trowa said.

"Oh, well that cant be so bad. I mean, well, were Gundam pilots. Who wouldn't want to write a story about that?" Ah, Quatre and his wide eyed innocence.

"Dude! Gundams are the last thing these stories are about. It's more like a slap and tickle free for all." Duo said, still giddy at the commotion it had all caused.

Quatre still looked confused.

"Qat," Duo supplied, "These stories have us screwing each other silly."

"Oh my." Quatre turned to the computer with a look of surprise. "All of us?"

"Yes. But apparently some ...pairings are a little more popular that others." Heero supplied from his perch atop of Wufei."

"What kind of pairings?" Trowa asked, looking not at all like he wanted to know.

"Well mostly it's me and Heero, you and Quatre and so on. But there are other pairings as well." said Duo.

"What about Wufei?" Quatre demanded, and dammed if he didn't sound offended on Wufei's behalf that had been left out.

Duo tapped his head. "Lemma see if I got this right...Wu-man and Sally, Wu-man and me, Wu-man and Heero, Wu-man and Trieze..."

At the mention of Trieze's name Wufei rolled violently and Heero was toppled over. Wufei pushed Heero back and he made short work of shoving Trowa aside to get to Duo who 'eeked' and tripped backward as Wufei finally caught him, sending them both down in a heap. Duo was pinned to the ground with Wufei sitting deliberately on his arms so that he could not move.

"Take it back!" Wufie demanded.

"Take what back?" Due sputtered, "I didn't go writing this stuff! Besides you really don't have all that many partners. According to that website there isn't a body that I haven't screwed or gotten screwed by. Jesus, I'm your local harlot. You've just been around the block, I fucking own the block!"

"It would seem to me that some people have very inventive imaginations." Trowa said in his patented calm quite voice.

Heero was still rubbing the arm that he rolled on when Wufei had pushed him. "Why would people even _think_ we are homosexual?"

Duo strained his neck and looked at him as if he asked why the sky was blue. "Are you kidding Yuy? Oh king of spandex."

Heero glared.

"Were all pretty good targets I guess. I mean we with live with each other on occasion, we work exclusively with each other, and were teenage boys with presumably a truckload of hormones." Duo answered, a little more seriously.

"That doesn't necessarily make us gay. I mean, we all have our Gundams in common. It shouldn't be surprising that we are ...close." Quatre gave Trowa a smile.

"So let me get this straight... I am gay because I wear spandex?" Heero asked, looking as if he was trying to get his mind wrapped around the very idea.

"What about the rest of us? Why are we included in these delusional works of fiction?" Wufei asked, ignoring Heero.

"Well, Quatre has that soft space heart thing going for him. He plays the violin, and well, sorry Qat... you don't exactly personify masculinity. No offense." Duo shrugged, or tried to. Wufie was not helping.

"None taken...I think. "Quatre answered, looking vaguely ill. "Though, need I remind you, YOU are the one with braided hair down to your ass."

"Ah, but it's such a fine ass." Duo quipped. "Now Trowa? I'm not sure why Trowa's included, but I would have to guess its because of all the time you two," Duo said, nodding to Quatre and Trowa, "Spend together_. Alone_. And I have to admit, you two do look kinda cute together." Duo winked at them.

Trowa didn't dare meet anyone's gaze now that they were all looking, and damn if he wasn't blushing just a tad.

"What about me? Why the hell would anyone dream that I have those ...tendencies?" Wufei demanded.

"Well gee Fei, You've been sittin' on or under the two of us for the last ten minutes." With that Wufei stood abruptly and growled.

"Of course," Duo continued as he sat up, "I must be damn sexy for you to fight Heero just to sit on top of me like that." He winked at Wufei.

Wufei looked at Duo like he had grown a second head before wordlessly stomping out of the room.

Duo stood and dusted himself off. "Denial is a sad thing Wu-man." He yelled after the irate pilot.

Though Wufei did not enter the room again, several things of the breakable nature could be heard throughout the safe house.

"That was not entirely wise, Duo." Said Trowa.

"Aside from Heero, that man is the most anal retentive person I know." Duo shook his head. "Yet another reason he needs to get seriously laid. Any takers?" Duo grinned at Trowa and Quatre, who both blushed.

"I'm gay? I'm ....gay. I. Am. Gay. I'm gay." Heero was still trying to fathom this new piece of information.

"Yuy. Take it easy, you'll burst a blood vessel or somethin'. You are what you are cause you say so, not because of what anyone else said. Man, get a grip." Snickered Duo.

Heero just stood there with a puzzled look on his face, so Duo came up and put an arm on his shoulder. "Look Heero, you really need to loosen up. Get out more, ya know? Now I know this great little place....."Duo was saying as he steered Heero out the door. ".... but seriously, keep the spandex. It works for you. And it gives me a reeaal nice view."

Trowa stood beside Quatre for a full minute in complete silence.

Finally Quatre broke the spell by moving closer to the computer and turning it off. "So..." He trailed off looking like the very picture of a cherub.

"Indeed." Trowa raised an eyebrow at him, silently letting Quatre know he wasn't buying it for a minute. "I didn't know you wrote my dear Qat. Your skills are quit exquisite. But then, they always were." Trowa looked heatedly at the blonde.

"Why Trowa..." He said, sounding a bit coy, "What makes you think I posted any of those stories?"

"That position on page 12 looked awfully familiar. " Trowa answered flatly.

Quatre blushed, but knowing he was found out made him feel quite bold. "Well then, maybe you can help me with the next one. You see in lacking in some research. "Quatre reached up and put his arms around Trowa, who looked down at the blond with amusement.

"Well, how could I say no to a little research." Trowa leaned down to brush his lips over Quatre's. "But I have a request, love."

"Hmmm?" Quatre protested the all to quick ending of their kiss. "Anything."

"This one's a collaboration." Trowa smiled.

"Absolutely. Well then..." Quatre rushed to shut and lock the door then turned back to Trowa. "Shall we begin...?"

* * *

Sakusha- Amused?

Heero- Hn!

Duo- But I wanna lemon whines****

Quatre - I got one! I got one! Holding a much abused notebook

Trowa -reads lemon It's good, but I think you could add a few things.

Quatre- Really? Drools What KIND of things?

Trowa- lets go find out.

Sakusha- O. Kaaay. Whatcha think Fei?

Wufei- SHINEI!

Sakusha - EEP!


End file.
